


A Decade After Dark

by Onhiro



Series: What A Decade Brings [3]
Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Breast Play, Cunnilingus, Dom/Sub Aspects, Double Penetration, F/F, F/M, Futanari, Multi, New Additions:, Nipple Play, Or So I'm Told..., Scar Worship, Teasing, Threesome - F/F/F, Wet & Messy, tattoo worship, wholesome smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2020-02-26 12:33:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 20,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18717163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onhiro/pseuds/Onhiro
Summary: A collection of drabbles and short stories of a much more adult nature, set within the 'What A Decade Brings' universe. Tags and characters will be added as more stories are added. I do take requests, but as with 'A Decade's Drabbles' I will avoid spoilers and it has to be set in the WADB universe. I'm not opposed to taking requests of a more general nature, but they won't be posted in this story. ;)Seriously, though, this is rated Explicit for a reason.





	1. A Long Awaited Reunion

A Long Awaited Reunion

Amanda O’Neill stood on the sidewalk, staring at the quaint, two story brick cottage that resided in the suburbs surrounding the city of Wedinburgh, a potent cocktail of emotions thrumming through her. She took a deep breath, reminding herself just who she was to pump herself up for what she was about to do. She was Amanda-fucking-O’Neill, professional daredevil, current and reigning champion of the World’s Broom Racing Championship, and had been for the past seven years! She was voted butch icon of the year (no, legit, she even had the magazine and internet articles to prove it!) and had more endorsement offers than she could shake a stick at. She was one of the Nine New Witches, for heaven’s sake!

But all that didn’t change the fact that she was scared out of her wits at the moment.

Well…no. Not really _scared_ , per se, but she was definitely anxious, and nervous, and flustered, but also hopeful, anticipation humming through her veins as she bit her lip, continuing to stare at the cottage before her.

It was Hannah and Barbara’s home. It had a waist high stone wall surrounding it, with a white picket gate at the head of a pea gravel walkway to the front door that was a bright and cheery red. The small front yard as dominated by a flower and herb garden, with bumble bees buzzing lazily from flower to flower. The windows of the cottage had white shutters and flower boxes, and trellises allowed ivy to climb up the side of the little house. It was…it was perfect, more cozy and welcoming and _happy_ than the large mansions she had known growing up, back in Texas. It was also so very fitting for her two lovers.

Well…former lovers, she nervously corrected herself as she shifted from foot to foot. The last time she had been with Barbara was four years ago, when the British witch had been in Chicago on business. And Hannah? Seven years? Eight? It had been so long ago that the memory was faded, only the residual feelings of being accepted and loved standing out in her mind. And now Hannah and Barbara were engaged, and she didn’t know how that would impact her relationship with them. For that matter, she wasn’t actually entirely certain where she stood with the two British witches at all, but with how everything was developing…if she didn’t see if they were receptive to rekindling their _ménage à trois_ arrangement now, she might not ever get the chance again. The realization had been sobering when she had reached it.

A firmly cleared throat broke her out of her thoughts, and she blinked as she looked to her left, where an old lady in a garish dress stood on the sidewalk, peering at her with suspicious eyes that were almost completely obscured by coke bottle glasses. “May I help you, miss?” she asked in that tone of voice that so perfectly conveyed that the very last thing she wanted to do was actually help Amanda, and that she’d really much rather call the cops on her.

Amanda couldn’t actually blame her, though. This was a _nice_ part of town, after all, where people didn’t leave their house without being presentable, and Amanda, with her undercut, vibrant red hair, the multitude of piercings in her ears and nose, and the distinctly punk look to her clothes did _not_ fit in. _Heh. She probably_ would _have called the cops if my tattoos weren’t covered up by my jacket. I wonder what this old biddy would do if she knew I was dressing_ up _, not down._ Not that that really said much, of course. Black converse sneakers, dark brown khaki cargo pants that hugged her hips and showed off her ass in a way that she thought Hannah would certainly appreciate, a grey camisole that had the benefit of being super soft as well as being just a _little_ too small, flaunting her taut stomach, breasts, and well-muscled shoulders that were the result of a lot of time at the gym as well as her very active life style. The camisole by itself had felt a little _too_ forward, so she had added the dark grey denim jacket. Ever the optimist, she had a small backpack slung over one shoulder, filled with the necessary toiletries and a change of clothes for if she got lucky.

“Sorry,” she said to the old women with what she hoped would be interpreted as an apologetic smile on her face. “I just…I’m a former classmate of Hannah and Barbara, and besides some time spent with them up at Luna Nova, I haven’t had the chance to catch up with them.” Upon seeing the old crone’s eyes narrowing suspiciously at the mention of the school, Amanda casually shifted her hips, drawing attention to the wand that she had clipped to one her pants belt loops.

The old woman merely harrumphed loudly. “Then I’d suggest actually catching up and moving. You’re blocking the pavement,” she said snidely as she began to toddle past Amanda. “ _Bloody Yank,_ ” she hissed just loud enough for Amanda to hear, and it took a lot of restraint not to tell the old bat to fuck off because she sure as shit weren’t a damn Yankee. It was also terribly tempting to hit the woman with a hex, but she doubted Hannah or Barbara would appreciate her casting malicious spells at their neighbors, no matter how obnoxious they were.

“So much for British politeness,” she muttered darkly as she opened up the white gate and made her way up the path to the door. Then she paused, fist raised in the air, ready to knock, heart hammering in her chest as she felt sweat start to bead on her forehead. Was this okay? Did they still like her? Would they still want to be lovers? Being with the two of them was something that she yearned for with every fiber of her being, as her times with the two of them were so much more fulfilling than anything she had ever experienced with anyone else. Hannah and Barbara completed her…now the only question was if the two of them felt that she completed them? Given the engagement between the two of them, she couldn’t say.

 _Stop being such a coward_ , she snarled savagely at herself. _They didn’t seem at all upset with me during the meetings, and Hannah might have even been flirting a few times. They seemed friendly enough. And hey, worst case scenario, they’ll turn me away at the door._ She very carefully didn’t think about the painful lurch her heart gave at the thought of them turning her away. They were more than friends to her, _far_ more than friends, despite their years of separation. Being denied by them…

Before she could go any further down _that_ self-destructive rabbit hole, she brought her knuckles against the door with three sharp raps before stepping back, suddenly aware of how her fingers were trembling and her legs felt like jelly. Oh, man, she had it bad, didn’t she?

Thankfully, she didn’t have to wait long, and the sound of a lock being undone was followed immediately by the door swinging open, revealing Barbara, a curious expression on the dark-haired witch’s face, which brightened instantly as she recognized just who was at her door. “Amanda!” she cried happily, throwing her arms around the taller American, and Amanda’s eyes fluttered shut in relief as the flowery scent with a hint of headiness that was wholly _Barbara_ enveloped her. “We were wondering when you were going to show up!” Barbara laughed as she pulled back, holding Amanda by the shoulders as she looked at her with fond eyes that quickly turned teasing. “Bloody well took you long enough! Han was starting to wonder if we’d have to _tie you up_ and drag you here by force.”

Amanda couldn’t miss the emphasis that Barbara had put on her words, and she swallowed thickly as a wave of pure, unadulterated _want_ surged through her as she once again remembered Chicago and some of the, _ah_ , paces that Barbara had put her through. “Hey, Babs,” she said, flushing at how thick her voice sounded, not missing the knowing smirk that Barbara shot her.

“Come in, come in!” the British witch urged her as she turned and made her way into the cottage, and Amanda stared blankly after her for a moment, utterly entranced at how long, black, and tantalizingly unbound black hair swished alluringly against Barbara’s lower back, and Amanda followed almost dumbly after, eyes drinking in the sight of beautiful Barbara, who she had missed oh so very much. _Door. Right. I have to shut the door._ She turned, and made sure the door was securely shut and locked, quickly toeing off her shoes before she turned around to find Barbara standing in one of the doorways leading off on the entrance hall, leaning casually against the doorjamb, arms crossed as she very noticeably ran her eyes up and down Amanda’s figure appreciatively, a simmering heat in those dark eyes. _Well, when in Rome_ , Amanda thought to herself as she swept her own eyes over Barbara, drinking in the details she really hadn’t had the chance to during the meetings.

She was dressed fairly casually, no shoes or socks on, a long, flowing blue skirt that reached mid-calf on her, and a white long-sleeve shirt that she had pushed the sleeves of up to her forearm. She wasn’t wearing much in the way of makeup, didn’t have any jewelry on, and her hair wasn’t styled.

Amanda hadn’t seen anyone more gorgeous, with the exception of Hannah, and even then, she’d call that an even tie, unable to favor one witch over the other. She doubted she’d ever be able to. She…well, she had to be honest with herself. She _loved_ both of them too much for that.

“Would you favor a cup of tea?” Barbara asked as she tilted her head to the side, a small smile on her face.

“I’d rather have a cup of coffee,” Amanda replied, suggestive tone leaving no mistake as to exactly what she meant, and Barbara laughed.

“There’ll be plenty of time for that, love. But first, a cup of tea. Come on, you can sit in the living room. Make yourself at home!” she urged as Amanda followed her into the small, cozy living room that was dominated by a sofa that sat in the middle of the room, facing a fireplace that had a modest television mounted above it, the couch’s back to the doorway, and her eyes flitted over knickknacks from around the world that rested on pretty much every available surface. They were undoubtedly collected by Barbara during her trips for the library. There were also plenty of pictures, and Amanda’s eyes lingered on two in particular, one of the red, blue, and green teams in a group photo that was taken very shortly after Akko had first started flying, and then another of Hannah, Barbara, and Amanda embracing each other, turning million watt smiles on the camera, and she smiled softly as she remembered those happy times, after she had started her relationship with the other two, and before the fiasco at graduation had made things more complicated than they needed to be. “Have a seat, love, I’ll be right back. Would you like some biscuits with your tea?”

Amanda blinked at that, confused for a second before she remembered that the Brits called their cookies biscuits. “No, just tea is fine,” she replied as she sat down on the sofa, still glancing about the room. “Where’s Hannah?” she called out as the sound of Barbara bustling in the kitchen came through the open doors.

“With Diana right now, but she’s expecting to be back before too terribly long,” came the reply. “Let’s see…we have a nice Darjeeling, as well as a good Camomile. It’s a bit late for our breakfast tea, but I’ll try not to judge you too much if you want that.”

“Uhhh…”

There was a short pause from the kitchen. “Ah, right. _American_. All you seem to have across the pond is sweet and unsweet iced tea. Bloody barbarous. We’ll stick with the PG Tips, then.”

They settled into a comfortable silence, Amanda settling on the sofa after putting her backpack on the floor next to the piece of furniture while Barbara continued to putter about in the kitchen. _This is nice,_ she told herself as she sighed contentedly. _Maybe not quite what I was expecting, but nice._ Barbara seemed receptive to the _cup of coffee_ later, and her comments about her and Hannah basically kidnapping her had been promising. It was definitely looking like bringing a change of clothes was the right decision.

And then she very nearly jumped straight out of her damn skin as a pair of hands dragged fingertips across her shoulders before they ran suggestively down her torso, pausing to briefly cup and gently squeeze her breasts before continuing on to splay against her stomach, a heady heat radiating from where they pressed against her the fabric of cami, hot against her skin, and a blush fairly exploded across her face as Barbara nosed the side of her neck with an appreciative hum. “Oh, love, I can’t tell you how much I’ve missed this,” she breathed sensuously before kissing the side of her neck, and Amanda couldn’t help the breathy moan that escaped her as she tilted her head, giving the dark-haired witch that much more access. Barbara’s lips moved up the column of her neck, pausing to nibble on some of her earrings, teeth gently tugging at the piercings, and sharp, heady _need_ roiled through Amanda before settling low in her gut, and her blush deepened as she realized she was panting with want. Christ, after just this little teasing?!

Apparently, her reaction had not gone unnoticed, and Barbara laughed softly, warm air puffing against Amanda’s ear as Barbara lifted her head, nuzzling her cheek against the short hair of the undercut. “I really, _really_ like this look, Amanda,” she breathed, tone sultry as her hands came up again, this time focusing a little more on Amanda’s breasts, palming now hard nipples just firm enough to make Amanda whimper. Then she brought her hands still higher, briefly massaging Amanda’s tight shoulders ( _gee, I wonder why I’m so freaking tense?!_ ) and the base of her neck, sending jolts of pleasure running down her spine.

And then there was a complete absence of touch, and Amanda gave a frustrated cry as she turned to look up at a heavily blushing Barbara, who was smiling down at her, eyes glittering. “Oh, sounds like the kettle’s ready,” she said, and Amanda blinked, only then registering the shrill whistle that was coming from the other room, and she nearly whimpered as she brought her thighs together, squirming with need, trying to alleviate some of the ache that had overtaken her.

 _Oh, no, we are_ not _playing this game_! “Fuck the kettle, and fuck the tea,” she snarled as she stood and pulled Barbara roughly into her, seizing her lips in a desperate kiss that Barbara instantly melted into. Amanda wasn’t entirely certain who was the one who deepened it, but that didn’t matter, all that mattered was that they were _kissing_ , deeply, passionately, drinking greedily from each other, four years of pent up passion releasing as they clung desperately to each other, hands roving, touching, _feeling_.

Then they broke apart, both of them gasping for breath. “I rather had the feeling you’d say that,” Barbara panted, and Amanda growled as she claimed swollen lips in another kiss, taking the time to really appreciate the cherry flavored chap stick as she nibbled at Barbara’s full lower lip, whimpering as Barbara pulled away with a giggle, and Amanda couldn’t help the pout she sent at the British witch.

“Then why did you start it in the first place?” she complained, nuzzling against Barbara’s hand as she brought it up to leaf gently through Amanda’s red hair.

“Well, I was planning on having tea, but then, well, I couldn’t help myself. I thought I could but…what can I say, my appetite for you is insatiable.” Then she shot Amanda a heavy-lidded look that sent another jolt of desire straight through her lower gut. “Do you have any bloody idea how hard it was for us to keep our hands off of you at Luna Nova this past week?”

Amanda laughed, pulling Barbara flush against her, the laugh turning into a soft moan as their breasts pressed together. “ _That_ would have been a scandal.”

Barbara scoffed. “Not as much of a scandal as how loud I’m going to make you scream.” Her eyes turned thoughtful as she tapped a finger against her cheek. “I bet I could get noise complaints from the neighbors two houses down if I try hard enough…”

Amanda snorted before pressing her lips against the crook and Barbara’s neck, nipping slightly with her teeth before soothing the bite with a flurry of kisses, reveling in how Barbara’s hands suddenly clutched at her back. “Joke’s on you,” she murmured into hot, smooth skin. “I don’t live here, you’ll be the one who has to look your neighbors in the eye after you make me scream.”

Barbara laughed throatily, the sound vibrating against Amanda’s lips. “Touché. That said, I really do need to turn the kettle off. Then we can see about you screaming or not screaming.” Then she was gently swatting at Amanda as she stepped back, gazing at her with eyes that could only be described as loving, and Amanda’s heart swelled at the tender look, a slight urge to cry rising. This, this is what she missed, what she yearned for. Then Barbara tilted her head, eyes smoldering. “Lose the jacket,” she ordered before turning and heading into the kitchen, and Amanda wasted no time in almost tearing the jacket off, tossing it on the couch as she heard Barbara turn the stove off. Then the dark-haired witch reappeared, hand held out and eyes smoky as she took in how Amanda’s cami hugged her torso. Amanda didn’t wait any longer, striding forward and placing her hand in Barbara’s, letting the slightly shorter witch lead her further into the house and up a narrow staircase that led upstairs. With every step they took, the anticipation grew and grew, and she felt almost drunk with the headiness of it all. She wanted this so very badly! Biting her lip, she squeezed Barbara’s hand, and the other witch turned her head, smiling warmly as she squeezed back, and then they were in the bedroom.

And yet, on the cusp of actually doing what her body was screaming for, she hesitated, cursing herself as she nervously bit her lip. The teasing downstairs had been wonderful, and her body was ready, but the gravity of what they were about to do…she couldn’t ignore it.

Barbara paused, and Amanda was so very glad that they were so in synch with each other that her unease was immediately picked up on. What few groupies she had been with had never been as aware of Amanda as Hannah and Barbara had been, and the fact that the three of them cared so much for each other meant that it was a wholly nurturing relationship. While she appreciated that Han and Babs were accepting of the fact that, given the distance between them and that Amanda did occasionally have needs that had to be met, she did have sex with others outside of their little trio…but at the same time, it was a very rare occurrence (rare even after the years long dry spell that was hopefully just about to friggen end!) and Amanda tried to make it very clear that that was all it was, a physical need that had to be sated. She may have had sex with others, but she had only made love with the two of them…well, the two of them and Akko, though she couldn’t honestly say if the physical part of her brief relationship with Akko had really been _making love_ like she did with Hannah and Barbara. She was terribly fond of the Japanese witch, but for all that fondness, they never reached the level of easy intimacy that she had with the two British women. Akko might not have picked up on Amanda’s hesitation had it been her in the room and not Barbara.

But Barbara had picked up on it, and when she took Amanda into her arms, the embrace was entirely non-sexual and wholly loving, something that Amanda needed as she took in a deep, shuddering breath, and the conflict between her unease and the sharp desire that still roiled heavily through her body was entirely frustrating. “Amanda, are you okay?” Barbara asked quietly as she rubbed a soothing hand up and down Amanda’s back, and Amanda wrapped her arms around Barbara, holding her as close as she could, burying her face in the crook of Barbara’s neck, desperately seeking all the comfort that she could.

“I…I don’t know,” she replied, voice shaky, and Barbara crooned softly, reassuringly.

“It’s okay to be scared,” she said, voice soft, and Amanda’s first thought was to deny it. But then she stopped and took a hard look at her feelings. Barbara was right. She was scared. Silent Spring was unlike anything any of them had ever faced before, and the thought of losing Barbara (or Hannah when she got back) so soon after sharing an intimate moment with them…she didn’t know if she could take it. Perhaps this was why Akko was so hesitant to fully mend fences with Diana and confront her about the obvious feelings that the blonde had for the Japanese witch. Amanda had years of shared intimacy with Hannah and Barbara (as sparse as their couplings had been) but even she, brash, headstrong, rebellious Amanda O’Neill, was scared.

But knowing the source of that fear allowed her to get past it. She wanted this with Barbara, she wanted it with Hannah when she got home, she wanted it with the two of them, that connection, that loving intimacy that she had only ever found in their arms, and she would be damned if she would let her fears of the coming days keep her from having it.

Pulling slightly back, she nuzzled her cheek against Barbara’s, and when Barbara tilted her face up, Amanda captured her lips in a lazy, languid kiss that lingered, lasting for a small eternity as her fears dissipated, her body quite happily reminding her that she was pressed very tightly against a woman that she loved, and just like that, the mood went from comforting to sensuous. She moaned softly as she pulled Barbara more tightly against her, loving the small smile she felt form on Barbara’s lips as their breasts pressed together again. Breast play wasn’t quite a turn on for Babs, but it definitely was for Amanda and Hannah, so Barbara was well aware from prior experience that Amanda was _very_ much enjoying their current position.

But Barbara also knew that Amanda was going to like what she had planned much more than their current standing make out session. So it was with a small bit of regret that she ended the deep kiss, instantly missing the taste and feeling of Amanda’s mouth, but she couldn’t help the small smirk that graced her lips at the needy whimper that escaped the slightly taller American.

For Amanda, she knew exactly what was about to happen when she saw _that_ glint in Barbara’s eyes, and she shivered in anticipation. It was weird, actually. Amanda was _not_ a very docile individual by any sense of the word, and she was usually the dominant partner in bed. But goddamn if there wasn’t just _something_ about Babs that made her eager to please. Her phrase for it was Barbara’s ‘sexy librarian voice.’ And so, when Barbara stepped back, a commanding look on her face, Amanda knew that she was about to have a _very_ good time. Sure enough, when Barbara spoke, it was with a stern voice that brooked no argument. “Miss O’Neill, you’ve been rather recalcitrant. How could you be so inconsiderate of Hannah and me?” she asked as she brushed her fingertips along Amanda’s chin, and Amanda licked her passion swollen lips as she felt goosebumps pop up all over. Oh, maaaan, this was gonna be good.

“I’m sorry,” she murmured softly, voice thick and trembling as she grew almost painfully aware of just how wet her underwear was, and once again she was very glad she had a set of clothes in the backpack downstairs. She was going to need it now, whether or not she stayed the night.

Barbara arched an eyebrow as she pressed the pad of her thumb against Amanda’s lips, and Amanda instantly kissed it. “Are you?” Babs asked. “Because I don’t think you really are.” She paused, drawing in a breath. “Take off your clothes,” she ordered, and Amanda wasted no time in pulling her camisole off and undoing the latch on her strapless bra, not missing how Barbara looked over her toned abs, the wiry muscles of her arms and shoulders, or her breasts as they were revealed by the removed clothing. “Wait,” Barbara commanded, and Amanda froze where she was, slightly bent over with thumbs hooked in the waistband of her pants and underwear, ready to pull both off in one fell swoop.

Barbara placed one finger under Amanda’s chin, drawing her up for another kiss, this one far more passionate as she again pressed their torsos together, and Amanda mewled as her pebbled nipples brushed against the fabric of Barbara’s blouse. _She’s being such a tease_! Yes, she was, but Amanda was loving every second of it. Then Barbara ended the kiss, bending to kiss down her neck, across her upper chest, and down still further until she was taking one of Amanda’s hardened nipples into her hot, wet mouth, and Amanda cried out loud with the sharp pleasure of it all when Babs oh so very gently nipped her sensitive nipple, almost more an impression of teeth than an actual bite as a hand found her unoccupied breast, playing with it. But while Amanda truly loved the hot sensation of mouth and hand teasing and fondling her, she knew that Barbara had to be uncomfortable with the awkward way she was bent over to reach her breasts.

She reached down, running her fingers through silky, dark hair, gently pulling Babs up into a kiss, enjoying the fact that Barbara’s hand stayed where it was, teasing and rolling her nipple between gentle fingers. “Thank you,” she panted against Barbara’s mouth. “I’m ready.”

Barbara smiled into the kiss. “Hun, you’ve been ready for a while now.” She pressed her lips up into Amanda’s again, and her free hand reached down and groped Amanda’s ass, squeezing with a good deal more force than the hand still idly playing with her breast, and Amanda jerked, hips undulating, seeking pressure to try and relieve the ache that had been steadily building. Then Barbara was walking around the side of the bed, retrieving a scrunchie from a nightstand as she shot a smoldering look over her shoulder at Amanda while she gathered her hair up and away from her face. “ _Now_ you can take off the rest of your clothes.”

Amanda didn’t hesitate this time, quickly pulling her pants and underwear off, feverishly kicking them to the side before sitting on the edge of the bed, eagerly pulling her socks off. She had made that mistake but once…it was weird, but Barbara abhorred someone wearing only socks and nothing else, just like Hannah absolutely hated when people referred to underwear using the ‘p’ word, which Amanda didn’t get, but then, she had her own little quirks to take into consideration.

…wait, she was naked in a room with a woman who she loved who was just about to eat her out. Why the _fuck_ was she thinking about quirks? She began to shift in the bed, but Barbara came back around to the foot of the bed, slightly shaking her head as she finished tying her hair back. “Stay just like that,” she said as she slipped out the door, and Amanda shot a curious glance after her. It only took Barbara a moment to return, and Amanda frowned at the bath towel she had in her hands. What was that-?

Then she blinked as she realized, face growing very hot, very quickly as Babs handed it to her. “Sit on that,” she ordered. “I remember Chicago.” Amanda very wisely didn’t make any fuss about it, folding the towel in half, standing quickly and placing it on the edge of the bed before sitting back down on the terrycloth. “Go ahead and lay down, love,” Barbara ordered as she knelt on the floor, tucking a strand of hair that had escaped her ponytail behind her ear.

Swallowing heavily as her breath started to come in faster in anticipation for what Barbara was just about to do for her, for _her_ , she did what Barbara had said. By the Nine she loved this woman so much!

The first touch had her twitching, almost squirming as a puff of warm air from an exhaled breath and then the lightest of touches of lip brushed against her skin by her knee. What followed was both sweet pleasure and terrible torture as Barbara slowly moved her way up Amanda’s inner thighs, lovingly switching between legs, giving both equal attention, and before long, Amanda _was_ squirming, suddenly very thankful for the towel as her body reacted very positively to Barbara’s ministrations. But why was she taking so long?! One of her hands went to her breasts, rubbing and tugging, switching between them as her other hand snaked down, rubbing against the smooth, taut skin of her stomach, seeking-

She yelped as Barbara nipped her inner thigh from where she was, torturously close to the place where Amanda needed her most, the bite stinging. She had actually put some force behind that! “Hey, no touching!” Barbara admonished, and Amanda whined, really _whined_ with frustrated and pent-up passion.

“Fuck me, you’re taking too long!” Amanda snapped, looking down at the view of the dark-haired head in between her legs.

Barbara sighed, and Amanda shuddered as the air brushed against her sopping entrance. She _had_ to know what she was doing to her! Had she ever taken so freaking long before?! “Be patient, love, and it will be worth it.” She kissed the spot she had bitten, soothing the hurt with soft lips. “Trust me.” Then her voice turned hard. “But seriously, no touching. Play with your breasts or grab the bedding if you must, but down here? This belongs to me right now.”

Amanda groaned as she did as suggested, fisting her hand into the quilt that covered the bed. “Then get on with it, would ya?”

“I’m getting there,” Barbara replied tartly, but before Amanda could reply, her mouth returned to what it was down, now mere inches from her lower lips. Evidently she decided to have some small measure of mercy on Amanda, for she only took a moment before she was finally, _finally_ bringing her mouth against Amanda, and the American gave a guttural, shuddering groan at the feeling of Barbara’s lips and tongue against her.

Then the sound of the front door downstairs opening and closing sounded through the house. “Barbara?” came Hannah’s questioning call. “Where are you, love?”

Barbara pulled away just for a moment, turning her head, and if Amanda had actually been looking at her at that moment, she would have seen the evidence of her desire against the dark-haired witch’s lips and chin. “Upstairs, hun, in the bedroom!” Then she returned to what she was doing, and Amanda mewled, tossing her head to the side as her toes curled. Oh, fuck, Hannah was gonna come up and see-

“Hey, there was an extra set of shoes and a backpack downstairs, is…oh, Amanda! So good to see you, love, I was hoping it was you!” The voyeuristic aspect of it, being caught and now watched by Hannah roared through Amanda’s veins like molten lava, and she whimpered, panting more heavily as Hannah’s presence brought her far closer to the release she was now hurtling towards, Barbara’s skilled mouth and tongue effortlessly pushing her towards the edge.

“Fuckfuckfuckfuck!” she hissed, abdominal muscles starting to spasm, and it was almost with dread that she realized that this one was going to be _big_ , possibly the biggest one she had ever had. Hannah had been forced into the role of observer whenever it was just Barbara who was stateside, video chatting on the web allowing them to be close even with an ocean between them, and the memories of the auburn-haired witch urging Amanda and Barbara on with a needy voice as she played with herself either with fingers or with whatever toy she fancied at the moment struck Amanda in the gut with all the force of a punch, and it was with a sense of panic that she felt herself going up and up, sweat gathering in her hairline as she squirmed and panted, hips rocking insistently against Barbara’s mouth, which was now hitting her in all the places she loved the most. She didn’t know if she could handle it, this was gonna be too big, this was gonna be-

Fingers brushed sweat dampened bangs off of her forehead, and Amanda cracked feverish eyes open to see a flushing Hannah leaning down, brushing cool lips against her hot forehead. “I’m so glad to see you, my love, we’ve missed you so,” she murmured as her hand found Amanda’s where it was clenched in the quilt, and Amanda desperately grasped her lover’s hand, their fingers threading together, hips lifting from the bed as the coil tightened further and further, until-

“It’s okay, Amanda, we have you, you can let go,” Hannah said, the love in her voice so pure and clear that a single sharp sob was torn from Amanda’s throat as the spring finally snapped, and she wailed her release, mind going blank, her world shrinking to Barbara’s lips against her womanhood and Hannah’s hand holding hers and her lips murmuring encouragement against her sweaty forehead as Amanda slowly, jerkily came down from the high that Barbara had brought her to.

It took her a long time to fully recover, and when her senses finally returned to her, she looked down her sweat-soaked body to where Barbara leaned against the bed, chin propped haughtily on her hand, the evidence of her release clear to see on her lips and chin, and she almost daintily dabbed at her face with a corner of the towel. “I think they heard you three houses away,” she said smugly, and Amanda huffed a laugh.

“Yeah, yeah,” she replied as she pressed one hand against her brow, the other waving absently. “Wait until it’s my turn to make _you_ scream!”

She caught Hannah’s bright grin as she leaned down, capturing her lips in a loving kiss, and she pressed up needily into those full lips that she never had enough opportunity to kiss. Hannah deepened the kiss, and it drew on for several wonderful minutes as Hannah gently and lovingly stroked her fingers through Amanda’s damp hair. Then they finally separated, Hannah pouting apologetically at Amanda’s soft whimper. “And I’m sure you’ll get the opportunity to make her _and_ me scream, love, but I think you two need a chance to recharge a bit. I think we still have some pineapple juice for right now, and we can order out some Thai for dinner.”

Amanda groaned at that, dramatically throwing her arm over her face. “No, no Thai! God, can you imagine eating someone out with curry on your lips? That’s fucking evil!”

Hannah laughed, hopping fully on the bed, and Amanda immediately cuddled against her, nuzzling Hannah’s neck as she lazily draped her naked body over the auburn-haired woman. “Fine, fine,” Hannah acquiesced. “We can get something boring, like Chinese.” The bed dipped as Barbara joined them, wrapping her arms around Amanda’s midriff, placing tender kisses on the back of her neck as Hannah continued. “By the way, didn’t say it during the meeting, but holy shit is your new look fucking hot, Amanda. _Such_ a turn on, I’ll have you know, and Barb and I just couldn’t keep our hands to ourselves at night because of it. Why, I don’t know how any of the springs on that hotel mattress survived all those passionate nights,” she teased, and Amanda groaned as a fresh blush dusted her cheeks at the thought of the two of them making love because of her look.

“And I missed that? Damn!”

“Mmm. But you’re here now, and that’s what’s important. We’re all together, finally. Let’s really enjoy tonight for what it is, okay?” Hannah asked, no…almost begged, voice small, and Amanda shifted uncomfortably, her fears from before resurfacing. What if tonight…what if tonight was their last night, all three of them together like this? She had heard that Diana and the other witches who were skilled at reading fortunes were very carefully not trying to See what was coming for fear of what they might find…

No. Death thoughts for another time. She cupped Hannah’s cheek, drawing her into a deep, loving kiss before turning and repeating the same action with Barbara. “I love you two,” she said, soft voice passionate for all its quietness. “I’m so glad to be here with you.” She shifted, hands reaching for and finding their hands, bringing them up so that she could kiss fingers and knuckles time and time again, even as tears began to course down towards her temples. “I can’t think of anywhere else I’d rather be right at this moment than with you two,” she murmured, voice hoarse from tearful emotion. “I think…after all this is over, that I’m going to retire. I want to _be_ with you, not stuck across an ocean doing stupid shit so stupid people can be entertained. I have enough money put aside that-”

“Amanda, hush!” Barbara admonished, and Amanda’s mouth clacked shut as Hannah kissed her shoulder comfortingly.

“Money is no object, love. We’ll be happy to have you. We’ll have to see, but I don’t know if all three of us can get married. That said, I do know that we can all enter a domestic partnership with each other, and we can _definitely_ form a coven. Make it official.” Hannah’s expression turned almost fiercely determined at that. “No more miscommunication, no more skirting the issue. Barbara and I want you in our lives, permanently, and as soon as possible!”

No one spoke the ‘if’ that hung heavily in the air that prompted Hannah to want to make their relationship official. That damnable if…if they could beat this thing or not. If they all survived. If there would still be all three of them at the end.

Death thoughts for a deadly time.

Once more, Amanda flagged her rebellious spirit into action. Fuck all that noise. She laughed loudly into the quiet room, and Hannah jumped a little, wide eyes staring at her curiously. “You know what, girls, I’m gonna make this the best night ever! I’ve got a lot of time and lovin’ to make up for, so fuck it, let’s do this!” She laughed again before she turned, passionately capturing Hannah’s lips in a deep kiss, one that was immediately reciprocated, Hannah moaning as Amanda pressed a knee firmly into the junction of Hannah’s legs, pressing the fabric that covered the auburn-haired witch’s mound. And that was just the start of a long night of passion between the three of them, and Amanda was right, she _did_ make it the best night ever.

And in the end, with how things ended up turning out…well, she would always be grateful that she did so, and that was all that was truly important.

…Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First up and right out the bat, Hanbarmanda! I'm like, 99% certain that this is the first explicit story featuring this pairing, and also might be the first story focusing mainly on Barmanda. That said, I really hope you all enjoyed it, and the next 'chapter' for this is already written. Not sure when to post it, though it'll definitely go live sometime this week. What do you guys think?


	2. The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after Amanda's reunion with Hannah and Barbara gives Hannah the opportunity to have some one-on-one time with her American lover while Barbara cooks breakfast downstairs...

The Morning After

Amanda came awake slowly, warmth from thick, comfortable blankets and a gentle ache from a good night of lovemaking that she hadn’t felt in far too long greeting her. She sighed happily as she stretched luxuriously, reveling in the feel of her naked skin against the silky sheets on the bed, a sensation made all the better by the smell of something absolutely delicious wafting through the door. She sighed again, sleepily content, and decided that she was going to be lazy, and stay in bed, drifting through the nebulous realm that lay between being asleep and being awake. It had seemed like a very long time since she had been so content, and she wanted to prolong the feeling for as long as possible.

Sounds drifted through the bedroom door, mixing with her half dreams…the clinking of dishes, the low murmur of voices, and time ceased to have a meaning. Then she heard the sound of feet climbing the stairs, and moments later she felt the bed dip as someone sat down on it. “Good morning, love,” came Hannah’s voice in a soft coo, and Amanda hummed sleepily as she snuggled deeper into the pillow, and she heard Hannah chuckle.

“Wh’time izzit?” Amanda drawled, still not opening her eyes.

“Just after nine,” Hannah replied, and even in Amanda’s sleepy state, she could detect the distracted quality to Hannah’s voice. A moment later revealed why as a finger dragged lightly across her exposed skin that stretched over her trapezius muscle, and she shivered slightly at the sensation. There was a short pause, and then the finger ghosted over another spot, again in a line, and for a moment, Amanda didn’t quite get what Hannah was doing. Then the finger dragged down yet another line lower down, this time tugging at the blanket, pulling it down further and exposing more skin. _Oh. My scars. She’s touching my scars._ Her breath caught in her throat at that, a gentle warmth kindling once again in her lower abdomen, something that legitimately surprised her, given just how active they had all been last night. She would have thought that she’d be worn out, but her body was proving her wrong, and she shifted slightly and moaned quietly as Hannah pulled the blanket even lower, bunching it up so that it rested over her hips, completely exposing her back.

But Hannah paused at her moan, hands withdrawing. “I’m sorry,” she murmured, voice noticeably huskier. “Do you want me to stop?”

Amanda shook her head before bringing her arms up so that her forearms lay between her head and the pillow as she turned her head so that she could see Hannah. And, oh, what she saw froze the very breath in her chest. Hannah’s hair was down, resting across her shoulders and back in soft, auburn waves, and her hazel eyes glittered intensely as they roved over Amanda’s exposed skin, a heady flush across the British witch’s face as her breaths started to come in deeper and faster. The dark red silk nightie that clung to Hannah’s curves certainly wasn’t hurting, either…

Hannah reached out again, this time with both hands, and her fingers danced over the scars that Amanda had accumulated after years of being a daredevil and her time hunting Silent Spring. “Poor baby,” Hannah breathed throatily as her fingers continued their gentle ministrations, “to have received so many injuries.”

Amanda chuckled at that, even as she shifted again, beginning to rock her hips into the bed as she sought relief for the building ache that was growing, relief she wouldn’t find in the mattress. “Given the attention I’m getting right now, can’t say that I regret getting them…”

Hannah chuckled at that as well, and then her eyes flicked down to the small but unmistakable rhythmic movements of Amanda’s hips before returning to Amanda’s face, and Amanda couldn’t help but swallow heavily at the molten heat in Hannah’s eyes. But what Amanda cherished far more than the heat in those eyes was the loving tenderness that ran deeper than the lust that lay so close to the surface. Then Hannah was leaning down, and she draped her body over Amanda’s, dragging her silk clad torso up Amanda’s naked back before coming to a stop, and Amanda couldn’t help the needy moan that escaped her lips at the sensation of the sinfully smooth silk against her skin and the way that Hannah’s breasts pressed against her back. Then Hannah’s hand delved under the blankets, palm hot against her hip as fingers curled teasingly over her upper thigh. But the real clincher was the warm, panting breath against the skin of her neck before lips found the very first scar that Hannah had touched, lips followed very closely by gently nipping teeth, one of Hannah’s pronounced canines dragging over the sensitive skin.

“Okay, that’s it,” Amanda growled as she spun, fully facing Hannah before pinning the other woman to the bed, smirking down at Hannah, reveling in how her lover was panting heavily, her pupils dilated, and Hannah licked her lips.

“Took you bloody long enough,” she sassed. “You finally awake, then?”

Amanda bent down, capturing Hannah’s lips in a kiss that wasn’t quite rough but was absolutely greedy, taking everything that Hannah had to offer. They parted, both of them panting heavily now, lips swollen from the passionate kiss. “Yeah. I think I’m awake now,” she murmured, releasing Hannah’s left arm so that she could thread her fingers through that rich auburn hair, and Hannah smiled up at her even as her now freed fingers danced over the half-sleeve tattoo of Amanda’s right arm. Amanda grinned down at the brunette. “I think I’m starting to discover a pattern in your interests, Han…”

Hannah grinned cheekily up at her. “What can I say…scars and tattoos are just…mmm.”

“Izzat so?” Amanda drawled before ducking down again, lips trailing along Hannah’s jawline, and Hannah moaned as she tilted her head back, exposing the column of her throat, and Amanda wasted no time in kissing and nipping her way down the revealed skin, reveling in the moans from Hannah’s throat that reverberated against her lips. _Not a bad way to spend the morning_ , she mused to herself as she pressed her body more firmly against Hannah’s. _Not bad at all…_

Then her hand was running up Hannah’s thigh, callouses catching slightly on the smooth skin, and Hannah groaned at that, shifting her leg as Amanda’s fingers pushed up against the hem of Hannah’s nightie, and everything seemed to still at that, the two of them gazing at each other, and the love and acceptance and _want_ was clear to see in Hannah’s eyes. No words needed to be said for Amanda to know what to do next, but still…where was the fun in not saying anything? “Dance for me,” she ordered, her voice throaty as she dropped down on to the bed next to Hannah, giving the other witch the freedom to get up on her knees as nimble fingers found the hem of the nightie, drawing it up and up slowly, teasingly as her body dipped and weaved in a seductive dance. Amanda’s mouth started to water as more and more skin was exposed. The upper thighs…the triangle of neatly trimmed pubic hair and her lower lips that were full and glistening with her desire beneath…her taut stomach…then slower at the breasts, infinitely more teasing as lust-filled hazel eyes watched how Amanda was panting with need, her hands fisting in the sheets as she barely resisted the burning urge to touch her lover. Hannah smirked, the undulations of her teasing dance becoming deeper. And still the red silk of her nightie teased, pulling up just far enough to reveal the bottoms of her breasts before dropping back down again, repeating the process, this time only going high enough to barely expose the bottoms of her areolas, never mind how her nipples were visibly straining against the silk…

“Hannah…” Amanda growled warningly. As much as she really, _really_ enjoyed a good strip tease, this was going on long enough.

To her horror, though, Hannah tilted her head, the nightie dropping down to just above her navel. “Yes, love?” she asked, the innocent look on her face spoiled by the heady flush across her cheeks and the way her eyes glittered, and Amanda grit her teeth, hands releasing their death grips on the sheets as she sat up, not missing the way that Hannah shivered. “Oh, is someone getting impatient? Perhaps you should do something about that…”

There it was. Permission. Amanda’s arms leapt forward, seizing the nightie and pulling it over Hannah’s head in one quick swoop before tossing it to the floor, not caring where it landed as she pulled Hannah back down to the bed, hands running over exposed skin as her mouth dropped to Hannah’s breasts, and she began to worship her lover’s body, mouth and hands reverently kissing and touching heated flesh, and Hannah began to moan in earnest, her hands reaching up to drag nails teasingly against the short hair on the side of Amanda’s scalp as well as to thread through the longer fiery locks.

Then Amanda’s mouth latched on to Hannah’s nipple, giving it a sharp suck, and Hannah cried out as her torso lifted off the bed, pressing her chest against Amanda’s mouth even as the hand that had been playing with her short hair moved to up the side of Amanda’s face, palm hot against her cheek as her thumb ran over Amanda’s piercings. Her other hand continued to play with Amanda’s longer hair, weaving and threading and then tugging as Amanda lay her hand on Hannah’s inner thigh, thumb rubbing perilously close to the apex of her thighs, the pad of her thumb rough against the skin that was slick with the evidence of Hannah’s desire. She was really, really wet. Amanda couldn’t help the smug grin that took to her face before she continued to kiss and nibble at Hannah’s breast.

“Amanda…please…I need you to touch me…” Hannah gasped, voice thick with need and love and desire, and Amanda was never able to deny her lover when she started to sound like that. And so she brought her hand up, fingers pressing against the wet lips, and Hannah whimpered as her hips rocked up, seeking more pressure as her fingers tightened in Amanda’s hair. Amanda groaned at the sharp tug, a jolt of desire running through her, reminding her that she had her own needs, too.

So she shifted, releasing Hannah’s nipple from her mouth with a wet pop before she crawled up Hannah’s flushed, sweating body, her fingers never stopping their teasing of Hannah’s lower lips just as Hannah’s fingers remained entwined with her hair. The brunette didn’t need to be told what to do, and even as she tugged Amanda’s red hair to pull her down for a needy, panting kiss, her thigh was shifting so that it pressed up between Amanda’s legs. Amanda didn’t hesitate in pressing herself against the offered leg, moaning against Hannah’s lips as she got some of the relief she so desperately sought, and her free hand ran through the brunette’s long brown hair until she was cupping the back of Hannah’s head, tilting her up so that their kiss could grow all the deeper.

Then it was but a matter of sating needs. Or rather, a matter of sating Hannah’s needs…Amanda wasn’t going to be able to cum, not with the how Hannah’s thigh was pressed up against her, the angle wasn’t right. But that really didn’t matter, because all that mattered was Hannah and making the woman she loved come undone at her hands, a task that Amanda took to with relish. Oh, to be sure, she enjoyed pressing herself and rocking against Hannah’s leg, but more joy was brought from the closeness and connection to Hannah rather than the actual pleasure of the act. No, she much more enjoyed Hannah’s tiny pleas, her moaning pants, the way her fingers played with her hair as her other hand clutched at her back, short fingernails dragging against her skin as Amanda’s skilled fingers found Hannah’s clit, working it gently, building Hannah up towards her release.

Then Hannah was pulling her close, pressing their bodies together, her panting breath hot against Amanda’s ear. “Please, Amanda…I’m so _close_ …”

When the woman you love begs you with a voice like that…Amanda grinned, nuzzling her cheek against Hannah’s as she pressed her middle and pointer fingers up into Hannah, reveling in the hot, velvety tightness as her fingers curled, seeking…

Hannah cried out, fingers tightening almost painfully in Amanda’s hair as her other hand clutched desperately at Amanda’s back as her hips bucked up against Amanda’s hand, muscles clenching rhythmically against Amanda’s fingers as a gush of wetness squirted against the invading digits, and Amanda continued to move her hand more gently now as Hannah rode out her orgasm.

Then Hannah finally collapsed, panting heavily, and Amanda couldn’t help the smug grin at the sight of her lover’s flushed, sweaty skin and messed up hair. Then Hannah returned her smile, and reached up, cupping Amanda’s cheek with her hand. “I love you.”

The soft, heartfelt words were delivered with such a tenderness that Amanda’s smile fell away as tears gathered in the corners of her eyes. She knew that she had said that she loved the two of them just as she knew that the sentiment was returned, but all the same, hearing it…hearing it gave new meaning to the words, and her smile returned as her head dipped down, capturing Hannah’s lips in a brief kiss before she withdrew slightly. “I love you, too,” she whispered, and Hannah’s smile grew all the warmer before she blinked and glanced down to where her leg was still trapped between Amanda’s thighs, a look of concern briefly crossing her face.

“Do you want me to…” she asked leadingly, and Amanda looked down as well before meeting Hannah’s hazel eyes and shaking her head. She was definitely still turned on, a needy ache sitting warm and low in her abdomen, but it wasn’t so bad that she needed to get off. Seeing to Hannah’s needs…well, that was all that she really wanted.

“No, I’m good.” Then a crooked grin took to her lips. “If anything, it can be considered foreplay for later.”

Hannah laughed at that, her hand rubbing appreciatively over Amanda’s tattooed bicep. “There is that…”

“Are you two lovebirds done?”

Barbara’s voice had them both turning to the doorway where the dark haired witch was standing, leaning against the doorframe with her arms crossed, an amused look on her blushing face.

Amanda grinned sheepishly. “Sorry, I didn’t think to call down and invite you,” she apologized, and Barbara laughed as she stood up straight.

“It’s fine, dear, I had you first last night…who do you think suggested that Hannah come up and be with you?” she asked, and Amanda swallowed as a blush crept across her face, and she realized once more just how lucky she was. To be with the two other witches in such an open and clearly loving relationship…she had never more glad that she had stuck it out at Luna Nova and hadn’t run away. “Now, come on, breakfast is ready, and given how much you used to eat back at school, I _know_ you have an appetite!”

Amanda and Hannah disentangled their limbs and got out of bed, and they quickly cleaned up the worst of the evidence of their lovemaking before they got dressed and followed Barbara downstairs where breakfast waited for them, and Amanda grinned as she saw the spread. _Say what you want about the Brits, but they sure do breakfast really well_! she told herself as they all took their seats. “So, what’s the plan for today?” she asked as they began to tuck in, and Barbara and Hannah glanced at one another.

“Well, the first order of business is to get a new bed, that one is too small for all three of us to sleep comfortably in,” Barbara said, tone almost prim.

Amanda paused at that, spoon loaded with food stopping halfway to her mouth as she blushed. It wasn’t the words themselves but the way that they had been delivered that gave her pause. “Is that so?” she asked, somehow managing to keep her voice neutral.

“Yes, Babs and I were talking about it while you were sleeping. If you are going to be staying here with us, then we should be comfortable,” Hannah said, a blush growing steadily deeper on her face as she spoke, and then her eyes roved up and down Amanda’s body. “And after we get it, then we might as well… _ah_ …test it for quality. _Thoroughly_.”

All three of them were blushing now as they all thought about what that testing would entail, a shy grin on Barbara’s face and a cocky grin on Amanda’s, and silence came to the table, a silence only broken by the sound of tableware as the three of them glanced at one another, blushes still prominent on their faces, a current of anticipation fairly thrumming through them. _Today is shaping up to be a fine day_ , Amanda thought to herself, perfectly content with life as she took a drink of her orange juice. _A fine day indeed!_


	3. That Which We Deserve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the Battle of Arcturus Forest ends, the final odds and ends have to be wrapped up, and it's realized that Croix doesn't have any place to live, now that the Lady Cavendish has no reason to extend the invitation for her to stay at her manor. Chariot offers her own room on Luna Nova for her old friend and once enemy to stay in. What secrets will be discovered? What terrible things that Croix had to do to join the Silent Spring Cult will Chariot learn of, and will they change her opinion of Croix?

A certain amount of awkwardness gripped the Task Force Leadership as Diana Cavendish made her hasty exit following the meeting with the Witching Council, and those of them still remaining glanced awkwardly at one another while the head servant of the Cavendish household looked on, expression rather stern. Chariot couldn’t quite remember her name…Amanda? Andrea? “If you’ll be pleasing, my lords and ladies,” she said in a tone that brooked no argument. Apparently, now that the lady of the house was no longer in attendance, their invitation had run dry.

It was the Lord Guthrie and Captain Crowther who made their leave first, the Lord Guthrie firmly polite, and while Captain Crowther also displayed the appropriate level of manners, he also looked about the manor, his face distraught, and Chariot realized that he must be committing this place to memory. His romantic interest in the late Merril Cavendish hadn’t been a secret, and Chariot’s heart went out to the poor man. There had been so much tragedy, tragedy that the survivors would now have to bear. Captain Crowther had found the possibility of love, but then had it torn away from him, as well as the lives of seven of his men. He would be recovering from the battle for a long time. They would _all_ be recovering from this for a long time.

Headmistress Holbrooke turned towards the rest of them. “Shall we, then?” Then her eyes narrowed slightly as she regarded Croix. “Pardon me, Miss Meridies, but what are your plans?”

That was actually a good question, Chariot realized. Croix had been a guest of the Cavendish manor since the battle, but in the brief moments were they had some peace, she had spoken to Chariot, confiding that she didn’t want to stay any longer than was absolutely necessary. Diana may have forgiven Chariot of her past sins, but she was decidedly less so inclined to forgive Croix. After all, the Italian witch had once manipulated Akko without a hint of regret or remorse, and had been the one to cause the crisis that had very nearly ended with a nuclear war. As such, Diana put up with Croix only for so long as it was necessary for the mission.

And so Croix shrugged. “I don’t have any,” she admitted. “The deal with the Witching Council was that if I helped in the fight I would be pardoned.” Her face screwed into a bitter smile. “At least it looks like those old _puttane_ are going to keep their words about that…I wouldn’t have been surprised at all if they had conveniently forgot about that and thrown me back in jail.”

“So where are you going to stay?” Chariot couldn’t help but ask, concern for her oldest friend and once enemy nipping at her.

Again Croix shrugged. “No idea. I’ll figure something out,” she said, face distant even as her hand went to her left forearm, thumb rubbing over the skin there, and Chariot frowned slightly at the movement. That wasn’t something that Croix used to do, what…?

Then she was distracted as Holbrooke and Finnelan (who honestly trusted Croix about as far as they could throw her without magically enhancing their strength…no, seriously, those were the exact words they said to Chariot shortly after the battle ended) shot the Italian witch appalled looks. “You can’t have enough money to get even the shoddiest of motel rooms, what do you mean you’ll figure something out?”

“She can stay with me, at least until she finds her feet,” Chariot offered, and Finnelan gave her a razor sharp glare.

“On Luna Nova grounds, after all that she’s done?” she snapped, tone definitely warning, and Chariot sensed more than saw Croix’s flinch beside her.

“You mean like how she put herself into grave danger to infiltrate the death cult that _just_ tried to kill all of life on the planet? Whatever your personal opinions towards her are, without Croix, we probably would have all died.”

Finnelan continued to glare at her, mouth pursed in a tight line. “Do not let your feelings cloud your judgment, Professor du Nord,” she finally said, voice clipped, and Chariot sneered.

“I can say much the same to you, Professor Finnelan,” Chariot shot back. “I’m not the one letting my feelings cloud my judgment. Or have you forgotten that I was one of the first to fight Croix more than a decade ago?” And then she smirked. “Besides, it’s not _your_ decision. Headmistress?” she asked, taking quite a bit of pleasure at how Finnelan bristled.

Holbrooke fidgeted slightly. “And you would take responsibility of her actions while she’s a guest at Luna Nova?”

Chariot straightened her back and set her face with determination. “Absolutely.”

“Very well, then. Croix Meridies played a large role in saving the world, and fought by our side. She will be a guest under the Luna Nova roof, and Professor du Nord will be responsible for her care as well as her actions until she is able to get a place of her own.”

Knowing that Croix wouldn’t be forced to sleep on the streets was good. Great, even. But the fact that Finnelan looked like she was sucking a lemon was icing on the cake, really…

xxxXXXxxx

Later, when they were alone and approaching the door leading to Chariot’s room, Croix finally spoke. “You know, you didn’t have to do that,” she said, voice soft and distant, and Chariot shot her an annoyed glance.

“You know that’s not true,” she retorted as she unlocked and opened the door. “I couldn’t very well abandon you.”

“But I abandoned you.”

The words uttered in a soft, pained voice behind her froze her in her tracks, and she squeezed her eyes shut for a long moment as she gathered herself. “Yes. You did.” Taking in a deep breath, she turned around, facing Croix with a carefully blank face as she gestured at the battered suitcase Croix had with her. “Would you like me to take care of that for you?” Then her eyes flicked over the dress shirt that had its sleeves rolled up to just under Croix’s elbows and the fitted slacks that she was wearing. “Or would you prefer to get more comfortable?”

Croix shook her head as she looked around the room, and Chariot really noticed just how exhausted and worn down Criox really looked. Perhaps it was because she was now in the familiar surroundings of Chariot’s room? Whatever the reason, the bags under Croix’s eyes now stood out in sharp relief on her pale face, and it looked like Croix looked ready to sleep for a week straight. Perhaps living with Chariot would give her the opportunity to really rest…she didn’t want to know when Croix’s last night of good sleep was, but she wouldn’t be surprised if it had been years. “No, I’m fine,” she answered as she passed Chariot her suitcase. “I’m comfortable enough.”

Chariot hummed as she brought the suitcase over to her wardrobe. The room hadn’t changed all that much in the years she’d been a teacher. She had bought a decent queen sized bed some years ago, as well as a tall table and chairs that she had placed opposite to the bed and next to the bookcase. Slightly more comfortable to entertain guests at then at her desk. And a good thing, too. It wouldn’t have been feasible to house Croix with how she used to have her room a decade ago. Still…they’d have to get a cot or a futon for Croix to use, as she wouldn’t be comfortable sleeping on the couch…

A brisk knock had the both of them looking to the door, and Chariot gave Croix an apologetic smile as she made her way to the entrance. “A teacher’s duty never ends,” she offered, and Croix snorted as she wandered her way over to Chariot’s desk. “Make yourself at home, perhaps put some tea on, this shouldn’t take long.”

Unfortunately, the concerned face of the student that greeted her made her words a lie. “I’m sorry to bother you, Professor du Nord, but someone’s enchanted the chairs in the canteen to dance and can’t get them to stop.”

“Some things never change, eh?” Croix said with a chuckle behind her. “Go on, I’ll still be here, and tea will be ready when you get back.”

Thankfully it didn’t take very long, and walking amongst the young, hopeful students was therapeutic. The future of these young girls had been preserved. The losses of the Task Force had been terrible, yes, but given all that they had saved, it had been worth it, though she would terribly miss those that were no longer with them. With that melancholy thought, she set her mind to the task at hand. It didn’t take too much effort to stop the chairs from dancing about, and was easy to calm the distraught student that had cast the spell in the first place. She had meant no harm, and had meant to stop them immediately, but hadn’t been able to. Just a young witch exploring the limits of her abilities in a harmless way. No harm, no foul.

The trip back to her room didn’t take all that long, and soon she was walking back into her quarters with an apologetic smile. “Sorry about that. Like you said, some things never-”

She stopped speaking as abruptly as though a guillotine had cut her words off as her eyes registered the sight of Croix sitting at the tall table, two cups of tea on saucers resting on it. But it was the familiar paper that Croix was holding that completely froze her. The letter that she had written for her, just before the battle. She had forgotten about the letters, had meant to dispose of them but hadn’t gotten around to it yet. Croix wasn’t supposed to find her letter, much less read it! “Croix, wait!” she yelped as she darted forward, hand outstretched, but then she froze as Croix turned her eyes onto Chariot, expression freakishly devoid of all emotion. She didn’t say anything, not a word, not a sound, and Chariot nervously licked her lips. “You weren’t…supposed to read that,” she said haltingly, and still Croix’s face didn’t change from that blank nothingness.

“My name was on it. It was addressed to me,” she said, voice as flat as her expression.

Chariot fidgeted. “Yes, it was. It was to be sent to you if anything had happened to me.”

Croix took in a deep breath, hand carefully laying the paper on the table, her every movement measured and careful. “It says you love me.”

Well, the cat was well and truly out of the bag, wasn’t it? “It does,” Chariot answered with a sigh as she came up to the table and took a long sip out of the teacup set for her, somehow appearing far calmer than she actually felt.

Criox nodded, hands fidgeting on the table as her jaw worked, muscles rippling under pale skin. “You…shouldn’t love me,” she finally said, voice tight. “No one should love me, not after everything that I did.”

Chariot frowned indignantly. “You helped save the world!”

“And I wish to the Nine that I had been smart enough to stay in that prison cell and just serve the rest of my sentence!” Croix snapped, and then paused, nostrils flared as her breaths came quick and harsh. “I’m sure I could have done something else, but _no_ , I had to be _un idiota_!”

The words shocked Chariot, and suddenly all the things that Croix had said about what she had to do to infiltrate Silent Spring sprang to mind. Chariot hadn’t asked what those things were…hadn’t _wanted_ to ask, though perhaps out of a sense of cowardice than any other reason. She was afraid to hear what Croix had been forced to do, but it was obvious that that wasn’t helping Croix.

“ _Ma chérie_ , what did you have to do?”

Croix’s voice was dark and ominous, and her right hand grasped her left forearm again, more tightly this time. “You do not want to know the answer to that question, Chariot.”

“You do not know that,” Chariot countered, and Croix laughed, the sound utterly devoid of any mirth whatsoever.

“I know that you won’t love me anymore, no matter what your letter says,” she hissed, and with a sharp movement, she swiped her hand over the inside of her forearm, and with a shimmer, the concealment spell that had been placed there faded away, and Chariot recoiled with a sharp gasp.

A curse was magically branded on her flesh, a grinning skull with an ugly white ouroboros surrounding it. A death mark, made to kill the one branded with it given certain conditions were met, such as disloyalty. The only thing likely keeping Croix alive was a powerful seal encircling the curse. But as terrible as all that was, it was _how_ one got that curse mark that was the worst of all, for it required an innocent life to be sacrificed by the one with the brand, and Chariot turned shocked eyes on her oldest friend as Croix placed her right hand back on the letter resting on the table, her left hand fisting in the fabric of her slacks as she turned away from Chariot, hiding her face from her.

“She was…she was just a little girl, and she was so scared!” Croix croaked, shoulders trembling, and Chariot didn’t have to see Croix’s face to know that she was crying, and Chariot’s left hand inched out, the urge to reach out to her friend almost overpowering even as her right hand clenched into a fist of rage, a rage that burned deep in her chest, rage against Silent Spring and the Witching Council both. Silent Spring for making Croix do what she had to do to gain their trust, and the Witching Council for being such manipulative cunts. She could see it now…had things gone a little differently, they probably had all angles covered, had complete deniability, so they would have been able to deny that they had any part to play in Croix’s actions. They didn’t care what pain Croix had had to go through, did not care about her at all, and instead callously made her a pawn in their wretched plans.

“Croix,” she whispered softly, her worry and concern and anguish for her friend clear to see on her face as her heart broke for Croix.

“She begged me for her life, but if I had hesitated, if I hadn’t done what I did, they would have killed us both. Fuck, Chariot, I didn’t save the world, I became a _villain and monster_ for it!” Then, softer: “I don’t deserve anyone’s love…especially not yours.”

A flash of cruel understanding, and Chariot’s eyes widened as she stared at Croix’s back even as the lavender-haired witch’s words from earlier played back in her mind: _“I abandoned you.”_

 _She’s going to leave me, she’s going to leave again,_ she realized. _No! I can’t let that happen! I won’t let the two of us be alone like before, not again!_ She was moving almost before making a conscious decision, darting around the table, face set and determined, only catching a glance of Croix’s shocked, tear-streaked expression before she crashed their lips together. _If words won’t convince her that I will always love her, then actions **will**!_

Croix made a shocked noise in the back of her throat, hands pressing up against Chariot’s shoulders, and for a moment panic flared through Chariot. _Is she going to push me away?_

Then hard, desperate fingers were fisting into the dark fabric of Chariot’s professor uniform, and the taller woman pulled Chariot closer to her, a desperate moan in the back of her throat, sharp and needy, and for a moment Chariot almost panicked. She hadn’t planned this, hadn’t expected this to happen, and wasn’t entirely certain what to do past this point.

Then Croix moaned again, and a warmth flooded through Chariot’s body before focusing in her lower gut, sharp and heady. She didn’t know quite what to do, but she sure knew what she _didn’t_ want…she didn’t want this to end. She had wanted this for so long!

…if only the mood was better! She had dreamed of this moment since she was an awkward teenager all those years ago, but it had always been a happy moment, the highlight of a long, romantic evening. Not something come about from tragedy, not when fury and sadness and bitterness swirled about them both. But this was the moment that they were given, and she would make the best of it.

She brought her hands up, grasping Croix’s back with all her strength, pressing harder up against her lips as she realized that the anger that had burned in her heart was still there. No, it wasn’t just _there_ , it burned all the fiercer, fueled by the passion that was now flowing through her veins. Anger against all that had happened to them, anger against Silent Spring, anger against the Witching Council, and even anger against Croix.

With a growl, she pulled back, glaring up into Croix’s teal eyes. “Don’t you _dare_ tell me that you don’t deserve my love!” she hissed, and before Croix could react, she practically slammed their mouths back together, swiping her tongue against Croix’s lips, immediately deepening the kiss when Croix gasped. But even with their tongues now clashing wetly, even as pressed together as they were, she still wanted _more_ , still wanted to be closer!

With another growl that was met by a moan from Croix, she let go of Croix’s back and roughly hiked up the skirt of her dress before jumping up and lithely wrapping her strong legs around Croix’s hips, instinct goading her to rock her pelvis forward. Their mouths separated with a wet pop, and Croix actually _whined_ as her hands reached down, grasping Chariot’s ass, fingers digging into the soft, firm flesh as she tugged her closer. “ _Merda santa_!” she managed to gasp before Chariot kissed her again, and this time there was no hesitation as they deepened it.

Chariot was absolutely the most turned on she had ever been in her entire life, this frantic, angry dance of passion burning across her skin and concentrating in her gut, and her skin suddenly felt two sizes too small, her clothing absolutely stifling. Even with her head fogged as it was with heady, roaring desire, Chariot was still able to realize that this was nothing at all like the romantic scenarios she had thought of over the years, that there would be nothing gentle about this.

Good.

She didn’t _want_ gentle, not right now.

Then Croix hissed something under her breath, and the world spun before Chariot found herself sitting on top of the table, the sound of breaking porcelain distant in her ears, all of her senses instead focused on Croix as she reared away, pupils blown with desire as her chest heaved with every panting breath. “I don’t deserve you,” she protested with a hiss, and Chariot sneered as she opened her legs wide, reveling in the heavy swallow that moved Croix’s entire throat as teal eyes dropped to the apex of her thighs.

“And I don’t fucking care,” she retorted.

Croix bared her teeth and narrowed her eyes, swiping sweaty hair back with a quick swipe of her hands. “You swear too much!”

“Then stop me from talking!”

Croix surged forward with a growl, hands ripping open Chariot’s robes with the sound of tearing fabric, but Chariot didn’t care about ruined clothes, because Croix’s mouth was suddenly on her, lips and tongue and nipping teeth along the column of her throat, heading lower, grazing across the exposed skin of her upper chest, and the desire was sharp and stabbing now, her hips rocking forward to the rhythmic wooden creak of the protesting table as she sought relief, sought release for the tension that was coiling tighter and tighter in her gut.

Then a hand grasped her hair, tugging sharply at the vibrant red locks, pulling her head back, and Croix was suddenly licking and biting along the bottom of her jaw, the sensations sharp and molten, and Chariot cried out in ecstasy as the spring broke, her hips undulating as her body spasmed with the release she hadn’t been expecting. “Fuuuuck,” she breathed as she came down from the high, and then whimpered as fingers pressed suddenly against her underwear, and she cracked open eyes that she hadn’t even realized she had closed to see Croix’s smirking face, her fingertips visibly wet with the evidence of Chariot’s orgasm.

“You’re soaking wet,” Croix said, and not only her voice but every line of her face was smug.

“ _Tais-toi_ ,” Chariot ordered as she ran trembling fingers through her hair, briefly pausing to pull out her hair tie, releasing her lock to frame her face. “Bed. Now.”

Croix huffed her amusement. “Pushy, aren’t we?”

Chariot hopped off the table, needing a moment to steady her shaking legs and her pounding heart. Then she glared at Croix. “Fine. Get naked, then bed,” she said, even as she was disrobing, not missing the sudden sharp hunger in Croix’s teal eyes as more and more of her skin was exposed.

“I’ve dreamed of this moment,” the Italian witch murmured with a sudden, unexpected tenderness to her voice, and Chariot glanced up at her face, a blush touching her cheeks before she remembered what she wanted to do to her…her girlfriend? She wasn’t sure what they were to each other, but right now, it really wasn’t important. They could figure all that stuff out later. Right now, she owed Croix a very thorough fucking. With that thought, she took determined steps forward and ripped open Croix’s dress shirt, buttons clattering as they hit the floor, and Croix’s breath hitched in her throat as Chariot’s fingers danced against the skin of her back as she undid the clasp of her bra. “Are you going to completely undress me?” she whispered, a molten heat to her voice, and Chariot peered up at her through her lashes.

“If I have to.”

Croix huffed with amusement, stepping back as she took off her shirt and bra, and Chariot swallowed heavily as her breasts were revealed…but also her too thin torso with the ribs that Chariot could easily count, as well as a collection of scars that littered across her skin, testament to all that she had been through. In the future, she would lavish each mark of violence with love, would bathe Croix’s scars with affection, would help her gain the weight she had lost during her terrible journey, would help her recover from all she had been through. But now, as Croix bent as she removed her pants and underwear, Chariot felt a different sort of urge, one sharper, more feral, and before she could think to stop it, her hand whipped out, cracking across Croix’s bare ass with a sharp crack, and the Italian witch shot upright with a yelp.

“Bed,” she ordered, voice sharp and heady, “ _now_.”

Croix stared at her for a moment, a bead of sweat running down the side of her face as she swallowed heavily. Chariot couldn’t say what Croix saw in her face, but the Italian witch offered no words as she made her way to the bed and crawled onto it before turning and facing Chariot, licking her lips as Chariot’s eyes roved over her body, stomach doing somersaults at the sight of the woman she loved lying naked and welcoming on her bed. Almost in a trance, Chariot strode forward, face set and eyes focused.

She had wanted this for so long!

If she had done this, years ago, before Croix let ambition seize her, might she have prevented all the tragedy that had ensued? Would they have unlocked the Grand Triskelion with the Claiomh Solais together? Would she have never stolen so much magic from her audiences?

No. Such thoughts were poisonous. Such thoughts were _useless_. She couldn’t change the past, no one could. But what she could do was face tomorrow with Croix by her side. She could make her feelings be known and no longer run from them. No…not what she _could_ do. What she _would_ do.

She clambered into the bed, into Croix’s waiting arms, and kissed her, far more tenderly than any of the kisses that they had already shared thus far, and Croix pulled back, one brow quirked. “Given the foreplay, that’s a lot gentler than I expected.”

Chariot tilted her head, vibrant hair whispering across the quilt on the bed. “Do you want it to be rougher?”

Croix stared at her for a moment, teal eyes flicking between Chariot’s red eyes as they searched for something, and then she smiled, soft and sad. “No,” she admitted. “Well, maybe later, but right now…no.”

Chariot leaned forward, pressing her lips against Croix’s in another soft kiss, and Croix sighed into it, and then moaned as Chariot pressed her body against hers, first their breasts, then their stomachs, their hips, and then their legs, the limbs intertwining as Chariot began to run her fingertips through Croix’s lavender hair, short nails dragging against the taller witch’s scalp, and she sighed again.

“Keep doing that and I might fall asleep,” she murmured against Chariot’s lips.

“I’ll keep that in mind,” Chariot chuckled as she propped herself up, rolling her hips away from Croix’s. “First, I need to return the favor.”

But as she dragged her fingers up the inside of Croix’s thigh, her wrist was grasped by a firm hand, and she looked questioningly at Croix, whose face was suddenly very, very grave. “Chariot, what I said before, I was being dead serious. I don’t deserve any of this, not after what I’ve done. Just for the girl alone, I should be killed. The only reason I’m still alive and not dead by my own hand is because I need to try and make up for what I’ve done, make some sort of a positive impact on this world of ours. So I don’t…I don’t mind seeing to your needs, but I do not deserve your touch on my flesh.”

Silence ruled over them for a moment, heavy and stifling, and then Chariot sighed, shook her head. “Croix, like I said before. I don’t care. What you’ve done was terrible. But I too, have done terrible things. Akko and I…we acted as assassins as the need called for it. We’ve both murdered. Yes, the people we killed were terrible people. But that doesn’t change the fact that we murdered them in cold blood. What you’ve done might be objectively worse, but that doesn’t change how I feel about you, that doesn’t change what I want to do to you, do _with_ you.” She took in a deep breath. “ _Please_ , Croix! I know I’m asking a lot of you, but please, let us be selfish together! I’ve wanted you, needed you for so long, and if I can’t have all of you, I’m afraid I’ll go mad!”

Once again, Croix stared at her pleading face for a long moment, but then she finally smiled a soft, sad smile, but behind that smile was acceptance, was a hint of peace. “Good thing I always was a very selfish person, huh?” Then she released Chariot’s hand as she took in a deep breath, and Chariot licked her kiss bruised lips as she slowly dragged her fingers higher along Croix’s thighs, pausing only when she touched the evidence of Croix’s arousal on her inner thighs, and the lavender-haired woman blushed at the glance Chariot shot her. “Don’t look at me like that, do you know how insanely hot it was when you came just because I pulled your hair?”

“That wasn’t the only reason!” Chariot protested with a pout before she brought her fingers up that final distance and brushed them against her wet entrance. Croix sighed at that, shifting her hips and moving her leg so that she was more exposed.

“Be gentle,” she murmured. “It’s been a long time since I’ve touched myself.”

Chariot blinked. “No others?”

Croix frowned indignantly. “No. What do you take me for?”

“Well, did you even _see_ yourself when you came back to Luna Nova as a teacher? _Par les Neuf_ , you looked like you would have to drive off horny women with a stick!” Then, as she pressed more insistently against Croix’s entrance to a delighted gasp, she made her admission in a small voice: “Me too. There’s only ever been one woman I’ve been interested in.”

“ _Mia dea_ ,” Croix moaned, “are you trying to make me cum with those words?”

“Mmm, not yet.” Then she was pressing two slender fingers against Croix's entrance, only a moment of resistance meeting them before they slid into the wet heat that gripped at the intruding digits as she pressed her thumb against now swollen bundle of nerves at the top of her slit. Croix’s entire body went taut as a bow string, her hands clutching at Chariot’s back, fingers dragging against her sweat slick skin, and it struck Chariot that Croix had never seemed so beautiful as she did now, flushed and gasping at the sensation of Chariot's fingers delving deep within her, and a surge of love surged in her chest, warm and all-encompassing, and she grinned. “ _Now_ , however, I just might be.”

She wanted more than anything to make Croix come apart because of her, to give her the pleasure that she and she alone could give...but she didn't need to rush anything, knew that building up to that breaking point in a slow and steady manner would make the release all the more satisfying for the both of them. And so she kept the rhythm of her fingers and her thumb almost lazy as she worshiped Croix, ignoring the slight strain to her wrist. After all, the passion that shone clearly on Croix's face and the way she panted against Chariots cheek as she clung desperately to made any strain worth it. Not to mention how Croix was quite literally dripping wet against her fingers...Croix was mewling now, not even words, just mindless gasps and moans as her legs began to tense, fingers dragging more insistently against Chariot’s back, eyes losing focus as her eyebrows drew together, looking almost in pain. She had to be close, so very close.

Smiling softly, Chariot pressed her forehead against Croix’s, the Italian woman’s eyelids fluttering as she managed to somehow focus on Chariot’s face despite the waves of pleasure that _had_ to be crashing through her. But that focus was all Chariot needed. “I have always loved you, and I will always love you, _ma chérie_ ,” she whispered, putting as much emotion as she could into her words, and Croix’s breath hitched in her throat, eyes flaring wide as her entire body tensed. “Now come for me.”

Croix wailed her release, a flood of warmth and strong pulses of muscle against the fingers that Chariot now held still within her, just as she no longer circled her thumb over Croix’s clit but kept it steady, pressing gently against the bundle of nerves. Croix seemed to spasm for a small eternity that surely wasn’t more than a minute before she finally collapsed, breathing heavily as she ran shaking hands through her lavender hair, eyelids already drooping, offering only a token, sleepy protest when Chariot withdrew her hand from between her thighs. While Chariot wouldn’t mind continuing, wouldn’t mind actually feeling Croix’s fingers and tongue and maybe even some of the toys she had hidden away against her, she knew she could wait.

This was for Croix, to let her know that she was still loved, that she was still _definitely_ wanted. With a pleased grin, Chariot retrieved her wand, and though it was awkward to cast magic with her left hand, she managed, cleaning up the evidence of Croix’s release from her hand and from the quilt. Then she was climbing back into bed, only now behind Croix as she began to more insistently run her fingers through Croix’s hair, scratching gently at her sweat damp scalp, and Croix offered another sleepy protest.

“Shh, _ma chérie_ ,” Chariot crooned. “Sleep now. I will still be here when you wake. I will always be here when you wake, I promise.”

One last sleep-laced mumble, and then Croix was asleep, body sagging as it found the peace that it had sought for so long, and Chariot frowned softly before she quietly cast another spell, one to ensure that Croix’s slumber would not be interrupted by nightmarish memories. It was the least she could do. The rest didn’t take long, just some quick restoration spells to fix their torn clothing and to put back together the teacup that had fallen to the floor as well as to clean the tea that had been in the cup. Then she was rejoining Croix in bed, wrapping her in a loose embrace.

After all, she had made a promise, and this was a promise she fully intended to keep. She owed Croix this and so much more. Taking great comfort in the warmth of the woman in her arms, Chariot sighed as she let sleep come for her as well.

They had been through so much, hadn’t they? So much time spent apart, so much time wasted as enemies. But now? Now they were together, and that was all that mattered. After all, Chariot had always loved her, and would always love her. That? That was _all_ that really mattered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you have it, the very first chapter that isn't Hanbarmanda! I hope you all enjoyed it for what it was! I really wanted to get most of the WADB related stories updated this week, as they have been silent for far too long. Hopefully it won't be as long for the next chapter. Perhaps a little Diakko? Or even some Fralotte? Only time will tell!


	4. The Three of Us Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amanda comes home to hear Hannah and Barbara already at it. And judging by how enthusiastic Barbara sounds, it seems as though the two of them are using magic to, ah, spice up their bedroom activities. Well, when in Rome...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so, for this chapter. Already put the tags on the main story, but I'm going to post the heads up here, as well: this chapter features futanari Hannah and Amanda double penetrating Barbara at her request. If that isn't something that you are interested in, no worries! I wouldn't want you to read something you won't enjoy. This was a request, and I actually had a bit of fun writing it. See the notes at the end of the chapter for more discussion on the matter.

Magic…was fantastic. Well, there was a bunch of stuff that wasn’t all that great about it (the lingering mental and physical scars from the Battle of Arcturus Forest was reminder enough of that) but the fact remained: magic allowed its users to do all _sorts_ of things. See the future, brew potions that had all sorts of effects, and Amanda knew of several small appliance repair companies that had basically been tripping over themselves to hire witches who could now repair pretty much anything anywhere, since magic was now reawakened. Postal services were employing witches for letter delivery, as they could deliver far quicker than people working from a car. And Amanda was personally very grateful for being able to fly her broom anywhere at any time.

But if she was being obvious (and you couldn’t convince her that other witches didn’t think the same thing!) transformation magic was where it was at. By the Nine, the possibilities were almost endless! She had spent quite a bit of time as a bird, and every witch she knew had spent at least some time as another animal. But, uh…that really wasn’t where the appeal was. Not if she was being perfectly honest. _Metamorphie Faciesse_ was only limited by the imagination, and when one’s imagination tended towards the dirty…

Personally, she had gone completely male twice. Once as a surprise for Hannah, who had been utterly pleased to find her waiting in a tuxedo that day. Things had gone in the expected direction, and upon undressing her, Hannah had been positively delighted to find that Amanda was truly male, well-muscled and with a fully functional and fully erect penis. That had been a rather fun love making session! Such a success that Barbara had actually assisted in an encore on Hannah’s birthday, when she discovered Amanda fully transformed and, ah, _clothed_ only in binding red ribbons and a bow tied around her, well…yeah. That, too, had been a lot of fun, especially since Hannah was usually more sub towards Amanda. It was nice to switch up the roles a bit.

But what was a lot more fun was just focusing the spell on their genitalia, transforming what was female to male. The user kept their breasts and kept the rest of their body female and unchanged, but got a penis to, well…to _play_ with. A lot cheaper than going out and buying a strap-on (though they did have one of those tucked away in a closet) and a lot easier to get going, not to mention it felt _so_ much better for the person using the spell than having a fake phallus that they couldn’t feel anything through strapped on to them. It did call for the use of condoms, though…it was a complete transformation of the reproductive system, after all, including making viable sperm. There was a reason why a lot of witches never took a husband…Mundanes of years long past came up with some bullshit about witches kidnapping local babies and transforming them into witches, but while there certainly was transformations going on, it was never on an innocent child…at the end of the day, something fun to do to spice up the sex life every once in a while.

So, yeah, when Amanda got home that day from a long day of teaching young witches how _not_ to plummet off their brooms to their deaths, the rhythmic cries of pleasure from upstairs gave her a very good clue about what was happening. After all, Barbara didn’t cry out quite like that unless she was getting well and truly _fucked_ with a strap-on or dick. Curiosity piqued, she tossed her outer robes onto the couch and moseyed her way upstairs, anticipation starting to thrum through her veins as her heart began to beat faster. It wasn’t too often that she came home while the other two were already started, but it almost always lead to fun things. ‘Tag team’ came to mind, two of them taking turns very thoroughly loving the third almost to the point of them not being able to walk. Amanda smirked at the memory of the last time they had done so with Hannah. Ah, good times.

Sure enough, she peered through the door to find Barbara riding Hannah, the auburn-haired witch’s magically formed dick thrusting up into Barbara, their bodies flushed and sweaty, the smell of passionate sex heavy on the air, and Amanda’s mouth started to water. Each thrust was met with a moaning yelp from Barbara, and Amanda licked her lips as she shifted on her feet, a heady warmth settling low in her gut. How to join in…?

“Seems like you two are having fun,” she said, leaning against the doorjamb and crossing her arms with a smirk.

For Barbara, the voice came as a surprise, and she gasped as Hannah continued to thrust into her. “Fu-uh-uck!” was her eloquent reply to Amanda’s statement, and Hannah laughed breathlessly as her hands came up, palming her breasts before going up to cup the sides of her face, bringing her down for a passionate kiss, tongues battling for dominance as Barbara met each of Hannah’s thrusts with a sharp roll of her hips, pleasure jolting through her, building her up towards her third orgasm of the evening…and of course, being watched by Amanda only heightened the pleasure, as did the prospect of their fiery-haired lover actively joining in.

But then, Hannah’s thrusts took on an almost frantic pace, an almost pained look on her face. “Barb, I’m close,” she hissed, her breath coming much heavier now, hot against Barbara’s lips, and her hands moved from the sides of Barbara’s face to her hips, pulling her more insistently against her, and the coil in Barbara’s gut grew tighter and tighter as Hannah’s dick hit _all_ the right spots, and soon they both cried out their release, Barbara burying her face in the crook of Hannah’s shoulder as she shuddered, toes curling with the strength of her orgasm. She slowly came back to Earth, aware of Hannah’s hands weakly petting at her back as the auburn-haired witch panted heavily as she slowly caught her breath.

“Hope you two aren’t too worn out for me to join in,” Amanda said, laughter in her voice as she sat down on the edge of the bed, kissing both of their sweaty, flushed foreheads.

“Nah, I just need a moment to get my second wind,” Hannah retorted, tilting her head invitingly and Amanda grinned before dipping her head down, giving Barbara a front row viewing of the two others deeply kissing, and she hummed contentedly as she laid her head on Hannah’s shoulder. Hannah was still inside her, though Barbara could feel her softening. She would need some time to recover, but that was okay, that just meant that Barbara and Amanda could have some time together. At that thought, she felt a shiver of anticipation run through her, and once more she was so very glad that she had found two wonderful witches to share her life with.

“So, Barbs, what would you like to do?” Amanda asked after her kiss with Hannah ended, her mismatched eyes looking over at Barbara lovingly.

Not quite expecting the sudden focus, Barbara squirmed slightly, a small whimper escaping her as Hannah’s softening dick slid even further out of her, the loss of the contact leaving her feeling increasingly empty. Then she blushed as the thought hit her, but…

Well, it would be a bit scandalous, to be sure…

It would be _so_ worth it, though.

“Umm,” she murmured, blush deepening, and she buried her face once more in the crook of Hannah’s neck, nuzzling the skin there, loving how Hannah’s arm came up to rub her back comfortingly. “Could I maybe…have both of you…at the same time?” she said haltingly, and she wouldn’t be surprised if her ears were bright red.

A silence answered her request, and she shifted again, sighing with regret as Hannah slipped fully free. They had done some stuff _back there_ before, mainly beads and plugs when they were feeling particularly frisky, but had never done anything like what she was requesting, and yet…

The thought of both of them fucking her at the same time stole her breath away. Jennifer help her, but she _wanted_ it in the worst way. But what about the other two? What did their prolonged silence mean?

And then Amanda hummed thoughtfully. “Yeah, I think we could. Hannah, do you want to go and get something to drink while Barbara and I prep for it?”

A loving kiss and a soft nuzzle on the side of her head from Hannah, and her auburn-haired lover rolled the two of them over before she pulled away. “Of course, I’m feeling a bit thirsty. Do you want anything, Barb?”

Barbara shook her head, still blushing very heavily even as her body fairly hummed with the anticipation of what was just about to happen, and Hannah gave her a loving smile before she paused to kiss Amanda once more on her way out of the bedroom, naked as the day she was born, ass swishing alluringly.

Then it was just her and Amanda in the room, and Amanda shot her a heady smirk, mismatched eyes glimmering with liquid heat as they languidly roamed up and down Barbara’s naked and well-loved body. Running her hand through her wild red undercut hair, Amanda leaned forward and captured Barbara’s lips in a slow, passionate kiss. “Go on and get cleaned up real quick, I’ll start getting the lube ready.”

Blood rushing and thrumming through her body, Barbara bit her lip as she scooted out of bed and headed to the bathroom. It didn’t take long, really, just a spell to make sure she was truly and completely _clean_ down there (something that Mundanes didn’t have, the poor sods…plus, the warm tingling of the spell _had_ to be better than an enema…) and drinking a glass of water to hydrate for the coming, ah, _activities_.

Then she was returning to the bedroom to find Amanda already naked and gently heating the lube with magic. Amanda shot her a sultry look over her shoulder, eyes still glittering with lust. “You ready, Barb?”

She licked her lips as she nodded, and crawled onto the expansive bed, tilting her head inquisitively at Amanda. “Where works best for you?” she asked. Normally she’d be more dominant with the American witch, but it would be easier for her to follow directions for this.

“Lie down on your stomach, hun,” Amanda replied with a smile, and so Barbara settled down, stretching out and enjoying the feel of the silken sheets on her bare breasts and stomach and legs. It didn’t take long for Amanda to start, her calloused hands brushing Barbara’s long, dark hair away from her back before those warm hands started to rub and knead her shoulders, and Barbara gave a deep hum, almost purring at the feeling of the massage.

“Mmm, that feels good,” she murmured, even as soft jolts ran from her shoulders down to her core, and she could feel herself starting to get wet again. Amanda would deny it to anyone besides her and Hannah, but she was actually really good at massages, and could turn either of her lovers into putty in the matter of minutes. Barbara continued to sigh and moan softly as those wonderful hands made their slow journey down her back until they were finally working her glutes, skillful fingers finding and kneading away any knots they could find. By now, Barbara’s eyes had long since closed, and she was smiling contentedly. This was absolutely sublime, and considering that what was to follow it was better…

Amanda shifted, then, hands leaving her butt, and Barbara instantly missed their presence. But then she heard the cap to the bottle of lube being undone, and she shivered, hands tightening in the sheets as her gut clenched. It was just about to-

Liquid warmth against her ass, and her hips rocked forward, away from it, but not as an attempt to get escape from it, but instead to try and relieve some of the pressure that was building in her womanhood. “Hey, where are you going?” Amanda quipped with a throaty chuckle, and Barbara swallowed as she lifted her butt in silent apology and ardent offering both, heart pounding in her chest.

“Sorry, love, I’m just…really turned on right now…”

“Hn, you and me both.” A finger, then, dragging down her crack, only pausing to apply a little more pressure against the bud there, and Barbara gasped, then moaned.

“You’re such a tease,” she groaned out, and again Amanda chuckled as she poured more of the warm lube onto Barbara’s heated flesh.

“You and I both know that taking your time with this is better,” Amanda said as she continued her work, her slightly rough fingertip catching the lube and directing it to where it was needed most, this time lingering and pressing, massaging the entrance to Barbara’s ass, and now Barbara couldn’t stop the pants and mewling moans as her hips rocked once more…this time not away from, but towards the finger. “My, you’re eager.”

“ _Yes_ , I _am_ ,” Barbara hissed as she pressed more insistently against the finger. “Please, Amanda, I need you.”

The sound and feel of Amanda shifting in the bed, and her long, muscular form was suddenly stretched down next to her, pressing against her heated, sweating skin, and lips and tongue and teeth made themselves known against her shoulder…just as the finger pressed harder, popping past the tight band of muscle, and Barbara spasmed at the feeling of the finger that was now a knuckle deep in her. “There, is that better?” Amanda murmured against her shoulder, and Barbara nodded.

“Yesssss,” she hissed as Amanda pressed the finger deeper still, and Barbara gasped as it went in, and in, until it could go no further, buried up to the first knuckle. “Fuck, babe, if you continue just like that, I think I’m gonna cum!”

“Izzat so?” The question came as the finger began to gently move inside of her, stretching and pulling at the muscle, preparing it for what was to come. Barbara whimpered as her vagina pulsed, stronger and stronger, and never had she felt so empty and neglected there, despite the delicious ministrations her ass was receiving.

Then the finger was gone, pulled out, _absent_ , and Barbara cried out with frustration. “Oh, come on!” she snapped, almost really angry. She had been so _close_.

“That was pretty mean, Amanda,” Hannah said, her voice an unexpected surprise, and Barbara looked to see Hannah sitting in the chair, hand languidly moving up and down her once again erect dick, a look of intense interest on her face. “By the way, babe, that was really hot.”

“Eh, maybe,” Amanda agreed. “But I’m getting a bit impatient, too.” Barbara turned to watch as Amanda grabbed her wand, swishing it and aiming it at her crotch, where Barbara could see the evidence of Amanda’s arousal running down the inside of her thighs. “ _Metamorphie faciesse_ ,” Amanda murmured, and with a glow, the spell did exactly as Amanda wanted it to, the light fading to reveal an erect dick. She quickly sheathed her new grown member with a condom before she grabbed the bottle of lube, applying the gel liberally to her shaft, focusing on the head, and Barbara shivered. Soon _that_ was going to be in _her_. “You ready?”

Barbara nodded breathlessly, turning her back to Amanda, heart pounding heavily as Amanda’s calloused hands drew her hips back, the slick shaft of her dick sliding up against the crack of her ass, and one hand left her hip…just before the head of Amanda’s penis nudged her back entrance. “Fuuuuck,” Barbara hissed as she pressed back against it, only to pause, and then yelp as Amanda pressed forward. “Wait, wait, wait,” she said, pulling away with a grimace. “Sorry, love, not quite ready!” The first push was never comfortable, but this time it had _hurt_ , and she could tell that if they had tried, it would not have felt good at all.

Amanda’s reaction was immediately, drawing her into a hug, penis once more nestled in her crack as breasts pressed against her back, and lips rained kisses down on her shoulder. “Sorry babe, I should have done some more prep,” she apologized. “Here, we’ll try for two fingers. Han, you want to help?”

The bed dipped as Hannah joined them, nimble fingers running through Barbara’s dark hair before she drew her into a kiss as Amanda grabbed more lube, making sure Barbara’s crack and entrance had plenty of the gel. Then Barbara was moaning against Hannah’s lips as Amanda once more pressed a finger into her. Then…slightly more pressure, then more and more as the second finger slipped in, stretching her wider and wider, and Barbara moaned unintelligible words against Hannah’s lips as her cunt pulsed once, twice, and then a third time, each one stronger than the last as she came from Amanda’s fingers, her release leaking from her womanhood and running down her hip and to the bed below. They’d have to clean the sheets, wouldn’t they?

The thought was fleeting, almost feverish, because even as she was coming down from her orgasm, Amanda’s fingers were working her, stretching her ass, more carefully and thoroughly this time as Hannah murmured words of encouragement against her lips, and after a few minutes of almost worshipful ministration, Amanda’s fingers withdrew once more, and again, the head of her dick pressed against Barbara’s ass, nudging insistently. But now, now it was smoother, more lubricated, more a resistance against the protrusion than the almost dry pain from before. Barbara took a deep breath, and then pushed back.

As always, that first penetration wasn’t really _comfortable_ , but the knob of Amanda’s dick pushed and pushed, Barbara wincing slightly at the feeling of pressure, before there was almost an audible _pop_ as the head slid past the muscled ring, and Barbara was only distantly aware that she wasn’t the only one moaning, Amanda’s voice joining her, deeper and more guttural, no doubt taken by the tight grip of Barbara’s sphincter against her shaft. “You’re in, sweetie,” Barbara managed to say once she caught a bit of her breath, though her voice still wavered. Holy fuck, Amanda’s dick was in her ass!

Gentle, loving hands on her hips, drawing her back, inch by slow inch as Amanda slid deeper into her, Barbara trembling more and more the further Amanda entered her. Then, finally, she could feel Amanda’s pelvis and hips against her buttocks, the wiry curls of her pubic hair almost ticklish against her feverish skin, and Amanda’s arms moved up, drawing Barbara’s torso into a hug as the red-head once more pressed her breasts against Barbara’s back, kissing and nipping at the back of her neck, tongue soothing away the tiny stings left by her teeth. “I’m gonna stay here for a moment,” she murmured against Barbara’s neck. “Let her adjust to me. Hannah?”

“Mmm. Hey, Barb, you think you’re ready for me, too?” Hannah asked before pressing a loving kiss against her cheek.

Barbara didn’t answer with words. Instead, she lifted her right leg into the air, breath catching at how the move shifted Amanda within her, the feel of her dick almost feeling like it was pressing against the bottom of her throat. By the Nine, she already felt so full, how was she going to feel when Hannah-?

Fingers against her labia, rubbing gently, teasing her for Hannah’s entrance, and she moaned loudly, almost wanting to rock against those fingers, but she felt so _full_ with Amanda just the way she was, and so only offered her voice as encouragement, panting and moaning as Hannah continued her ministrations until Barbara couldn’t take any more. She wanted both of them inside of her. Now.

And so she decided to literally take matters into her own hands, reaching out and grabbing Hannah’s shaft, pleased to find that it already had a condom on it. She gave a few light pumps of it, reveling in the feel of the thickness of it, of the smooth, hot skin underneath the condom. She had no desire to lay with a man, but this? This was all Hannah, as temporary as it was. She stared her auburn-haired lover in the face, her eyes pleading. “Please?” she begged breathlessly.

“For you, and Amanda? Anything.” With those words, she scooted forward, one hand moving to help support Barbara’s lifted leg before she brought the head of her dick to Barbara’s sopping entrance, sliding into her with a soft grunt.

It was…it was indescribable, really, having both of them in her at once, and she had never ever felt so full, so complete, the feeling taking her breath away. The fact that she loved and trusted the two of them more than anyone else in the world only heightened the physical sensations that were practically assailing her, and once more she shuddered, this time around the two dicks that were in her. “Okay,” she breathed. “This is… _really_ intense, let’s just…stay like this for a second.”

“Of course,” Hannah agreed instantly before lovingly kissing her lips.

“Anything you need, babe,” Amanda said immediately after as her arms moved so that they were around Hannah’s back, hands moving so they rested on top of Barbara’s, holding the three of them together, her breasts pressing more firmly against Barbara’s back as her arms tightened their embrace.

“Oh,” Barbara whispered as the knowledge that the other two were sandwiching her, that they were both as physically close and connected to her as was humanly possible hit her with all the weight of the tide. “Oh fuck.” She could feel it coming, like a warm tide rushing in, lifting her up. “Fuck, fuck, _fuck_!” she moaned out as the wave crested, and she came again, hands clutching at Hannah’s back even as Amanda threaded her fingers through hers. Barbara panted as she pulsed around both their cocks, the relative gentleness of the orgasm making it no less intense than the ones before it.

“We’ve got you, love,” Hannah crooned encouragingly, and Barbara couldn’t help but smile even as she twitched and spasmed, the orgasm leaving her breathless.

Amanda chuckled against her shoulder. “How many times is that, babe?”

It was hard to think to concentrate past the feeling of them inside of her, past the orgasmic high that she was slowly coming down from, but Barbara still tried. “Four? No…five. I-I think that was f-five.”

“I’m impressed, hun. How _ever_ are you going to walk tomorrow?” Amanda asked, shifting slightly, and Barbara’s breath caught once more in her throat at how Amanda’s dick moved within her, again feeling like it was pressing up all the way against the bottom of her throat. Why _did_ it do that? A question for another time. Right now, she…

“Dunno, don’t care. I think I’m ready now,” she retorted before ducking her head in, kissing at Hannah’s neck, her auburn-haired lover moaning with approval as her head tilted back, giving her more access to hot, sweaty skin, something Barbara took full advantage of even as the two of them began to move.

It was then that they discovered the inherent weaknesses of this particular position…it was hard enough for just two people to make love lying on one’s side…even harder to do so with three bodies and two of them inside of the middle person. But where others might have gotten frustrated, the three of them merely laughed as the first few attempts to well and truly start ended in abject, clumsy failure.

“Okay, okay,” Barbara giggled breathlessly, lightly swatting Hannah’s hip as she gave another clumsy thrust. “I think I just need to stay still, and either you thrust and then Amanda thrusts, or you two thrust at the exact same time.”

Then she noticed how Hannah was looking over her shoulder only to smirk, eyes twinkling. “We might have a better idea, love,” she said, and then she was pulling away and slipping out. But before Barbara had the chance to protest the loss of contact, Amanda’s arms wrapped around her hips and chest, and Barbara yelped in shock as Amanda was turning so that she was on her back, Barbara resting wholly on top of her. Then Hannah was crawling up towards them, arms hooking up under her knees, lifting her legs up and out of the way, and Barbara was suddenly very glad that she had stuck with her yoga regimen…because here she was, spread wide open and inviting for Hannah and her throbbing cock, and if she wasn’t as flexible as she was, this would be much more difficult! For a moment, concern flickered through her, but then she noticed that care that Hannah was taking to support most of her weight on her hands and knees…this way, Amanda really only had Barbara’s weight on top of her, so it couldn’t be too terribly heavy or uncomfortable for her. Almost as though she had read Barbara’s thoughts, Amanda nuzzled the side of her head. “This is nice,” she murmured softly, and a flood of loving warmth ran through Barbara at the words.

Then Hannah moved her arm, bringing it back so that she could guide her penis with one hand before sliding back inside of her. Then her arm returned to where it was, supporting Barbara’s leg again. _Okay, so this is better_ , Barbara breathlessly admitted to her as the other two started to move, initial movements slow and almost tentative. This was _much_ better…Amanda’s thrusts were more up and down, whereas Hannah moved more back and forth, and each thrust was absolutely sublime. The feeling of absence as they pulled out, only to be filled so deliciously as they thrust back in, hitting all the right spots inside of her, and soon she was crying out her pleasure, each thrust driving a passionate yelp from her. This was better than she had hoped for!

But she wasn’t only going to take pleasure from this, she could give as well. Licking her lips, she lifted her hands and brought them to Hannah’s breasts, cupping them, rolling hardened nipples between her fingers, and Hannah moaned out loud, her hips rolling at the end of each of her thrusts. “Fuck, that feels good!” she hissed, feverish hazel eyes cracking open, looking down at Barbara and Amanda. “By the Nine, you two are so beautiful!”

Barbara dropped her head back at those words, resting it on Amanda’s shoulder and the pillow, gasping for breath as Amanda’s strong arms wrapped around her, holding her tight as she continued to drive up into Barbara’s ass like a piston. “Dunno how much longer I’m going to last,” she whispered in Barbara’s ear. “You are so fucking _tight_ , babe!”

Of course those words were like a lightning bolt that jolted through her, and Barbara’s hips jerked against the both of them as she felt herself tighten further against their cocks. She was getting close, too, this one feeling like it was definitely going to be stronger than all the others before it. And going by the look on Hannah’s face, she was getting close, as well, a look of almost pain on her sweaty, flushed face. Grinning breathlessly, Barbara gave Hannah’s nipples a particularly firm pinch, and Hannah’s face went from pleasured pain to panic, her eyes flaring wide before she buried herself as deep as possible, grunting as her dick swelled rhythmically inside of Barbara as she came. Then, with a gasp, she almost collapsed down on top of Barbara, only just catching herself at the last moment so she didn’t crush poor Amanda, but her stomach and breasts still brushed against Barbara’s, her magically formed penis still deep within her, now staying still while Amanda kept up her thrusting. “Sorry,” Hannah whispered as she kissed Barbara’s chin and neck, and Barbara tried her best to rub her hands comfortingly on Hannah’s back, but it was hard to concentrate with how Amanda was still fucking her.

Then she whimpered as Hannah shifted down and away from her, slipping out of her, and Barbara immediately missed that fullness, her vagina feeling terribly empty without Hannah being in her. But any complaint that she may have had died on her lips as Hannah brought her hand to cup her before she slipped two fingers into her, thumb rubbing against her clit. An auburn-haired head tilted quizzically to the side, content smile on her face. “It’s crazy, love,” she murmured as she continued to work her fingers in and out of Barbara. “I can actually feel Amanda’s dick working in and out of you.”

Barbara gasped, her hips starting to move more and more as she drew closer to that looming release. She loved having them both at once, but having the freedom to move her hips meant that she could meet Amanda’s every thrust. “I’m…so…close,” she gasped out with each passionate smack of skin on skin as the coil wound tighter and tighter.

Then Amanda bit the side of her neck with a grunt as she buried herself as deep in Barbara’s ass as she could, and the feeling of her dick pulsing inside of her and Hannah’s fingers against her pushed Barbara over the brink, and she nearly howled as what felt like every muscle in her body drew taut with the strength of it, her mind going deliciously blank as the pleasure took her, as powerful as a typhoon.

Six times…she didn’t know it was possible to cum six times in one session, not without a significant break to catch her breath, but she had, and this one was so very strong, surging up time and again, stealing her breath, her eyes rolling back in her head as her toes curled and her hands found blanket to grab and hold on to for dear life. Thankfully, all things must come to an end, and she slowly came down from the heights that she had reached, gasping desperately for breath, chest heaving as what felt like every other muscle in her body lost strength, and she collapsed fully on Amanda, unable to respond to her amused chuckle at her post-orgasm weakness.

“You alright, babe?” she asked, calloused hands gently stroking Barbara’s stomach, and Barbara somehow found the strength to drape her arm over her eyes.

“I don’t think I can move,” she admitted drowsily. “That was…so very good but so totally exhausting.”

“Don’t worry, Barb, we’ve got you,” Amanda reassured her. “Go ahead and rest.”

Such was the trust that she had for the two of them that she didn’t even give the suggestion a second thought. She sighed contentedly as her eyes slid shut, only offering token, sleepy protest when Amanda carefully rolled the two of them on their sides. Her slight wince and whimper as Amanda pulled out of her was slightly more energetic, but only barely so. She was only peripherally aware of Amanda and Hannah talking softly at that point, their words lost in the sleepy haze. Then comforting hands and warm washcloths were cleaning her up, the ministrations gentle, and even as on the verge of sleep as she was, the realization that she truly loved these two just as they loved her welled up, filling her with a deep and nurturing warmth. They hadn’t hesitated to make sure she was clean and comfortable after their lovemaking…how had she gotten so lucky?

Then they were getting in bed with her, snuggling close, their skin pressing warmly against hers, and she couldn’t even find the energy to open her eyes. “Dinner?” she managed to murmur sleepily, and one of them pressed a kiss to her temple.

“After we nap, love. Go ahead and rest.”

And so, completely sated and feeling entirely loved, Barbara stopped resisting the sleep that was calling for her, sliding gently into slumber, the arms of her lovers holding her close. Her last thought? The realization that there was absolutely nowhere else that she would rather be. Here, she was loved and she loved the other two in return, and that was all she could ever ask for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well. That just happened. Like I said before, this was a request, but one that made more and more sense the longer I thought about it. Lotte is like...the only witch in the entire anime series that has a named father. We can presume that Akko has one because she's not from a magical family. But Diana's 'father' in the OVA was replaced by her butler in the anime at Shiny Chariot's show, Daryl makes no mention of a husband and her daughters look a great deal like her, so...
> 
> ...what if it's common practice for witches to use magic to reproduce? As mentioned in the chapter, using transformation magic to change the female genitalia to male should theoretically mean that one can produce viable semen. I'd say that because it's temporarily transforming eggs to sperm, they'd still only have the X chromosome, which would explain why male magic users are very rare: witches would rather breed with each other or in covens then lay with a man in order to reproduce. Perhaps there's the fear that a male would dilute the potential for magic. Definitely adds a new meaning to the disdain that Avery, Hannah, and Barbara felt towards Akko in episode one: you don't come from a magic family, you actually have a *father*.
> 
> Certainly adds a new dynamic to it, and I am strangely okay with it, given that it means more lesbian witches (yay!) and it also just...it makes sense, you know? Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it! I definitely worked hard to keep the same deep love that the three of them feel for each other, even though this one is definitely a lot smuttier and less emotional than the other chapters so far. I think I'm definitely going to try to do the Diakko chapter next!


End file.
